


Old Wounds

by Frosgard



Series: The Boltunverse [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosgard/pseuds/Frosgard
Summary: Deep beneath Remnant, a nation has slumbered. And now, it has been granted a chance to return once again, for vengeance.





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.  
> All the OCs are mine/belonging to the wonderful community from which this idea arose.  
> Expect a lot of AU bits post Volume 5.

From the bleeding edge of a sunset sky, a voice rang out. "You don't get to win this, Gatekeeper." It hurt to feel betrayal, for no matter how many times he had been stabbed in the back, the Gatekeeper still held onto the hope that not **every single fucking life** would end with betrayal.

As he collapsed, he decided to try something new for this ending. "Allmaker, bestow upon Invicta my last gift to this world." the Gatekeeper faded away with these words, destined to wait for another cycle until he could return. Meanwhile, as Invicta shattered beneath his dissolving corpse, the energy that the Allmaker had granted pulsed through the ground under. As the hero's remains flew to the vast arms of Existence, Invicta broke apart, with only its smaller core surviving.

The Allmaker, knowing the cycle could not end if the planet was rendered uninhabitable, quickly shifted its plates and made sure that life could begin again. The Allmaker had chosen to ignore it, but underneath the surface of the new world were the hibernating remains of a mighty nation that the Gatekeeper had protected in this life. Billions slept there, waiting for a day when the faithful AI that the Gatekeeper had made of his own mind, would wake them.

The Allmaker left the planet to its peace, all while the now dominant evil swept across the land. A god of creation had passed on for now, and destruction would reign briefly.

* * *

**Alert. Alert. Alert.**

A malfunction had occurred in the central stasis generator of the Ark. The AI had neither the time nor patience to deal with such a ridiculous failure on the engineer's part.  _"How hard is it to make something that lasts a million years?"_ it thought. It had been one hundred thousand years since the two thousandth incarnation of the Gatekeeper, and the AI was bored, tired, and angry at his creator's failure to come back. "Am I supposed to be the fucking Gatekeeper now? Am I supposed to lead this world to victory against evil? I don't even have a physical form that can do half the shit you did!"

As its rage subsided, the AI returned to its duty. As it went on with its tasks, it repeated the mantra it had kept since its creation. "My name is Krighammol, alias, Krig. I am named for Sir Tomas's favorite weapon. Sir Tomas was the Gatekeeper's previous life." The mantra kept Krig sane during his long and very tedious day.  _Check the fucking nutrition systems. Check the bloody oxygen. Check the hell-be-damned stasis..._ Only then did the AI realize just how severe the stasis failure truly was.  _Okay, Get secondary bots on task, and try to fix the damn thing._ As it frantically checked all backup systems for a potential solution, the AI realized that the malfunction was not quite a "technical error" per say. An emergency alert had forced the pods to wake the survivors.  _"No no no!"_ Krig screamed silently. They couldn't wake up. Not before the Gatekeeper came back...

_Tomas is going to kill me..._

* * *

 

**Schnee Dust Company Mining Group**

"Boss!" a young technician yelled. "I got a huge energy signature here. It's gotta be a dust depot." 

"Then start digging! I'm getting excavators down here."

As the operation started, a strange blue glow emerged from the ground. "Water dust. Has to be." the foreman said with a smirk. He could imagine the promotion, the praise, and of course, the raise.  _Schnee's gonna love this depot..._ His thoughts were interrupted when an explosion blasted him and everything around him away from the hole. 

"Place your hands up, and do not move." The voice and tone was unmistakably one of somebody with considerable experience in either law enforcement or military. "W-we're just a mining company. We thought this was a dust deposit." Figures emerged from the hole in the ground. Heavily armed and well equipped with what appeared to be an exoskeleton, they were the face of some certainly military organization. "Well, we're not a depot. If you've got any questions, go ahead. If you're done, take us to your leader." The foreman obliged, and called in for a Bullhead. 


End file.
